roalddahlpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Matilda/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190325210518/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190325220704
Matilda Wormwood Movie Played by: Mara Wilson (6-years-old); Alissa and Amanda Graham & Trevor and James Gallagher (newborn); Kayla and Kelsey Fredericks (nine months); Sara Magdalin (4-years-old) The title character and main protagonist.---- *Adorably Precocious Child: An adorable child with the maturity of someone twice her age. *Badass Adorable: A brave little girl with supernatural powers. *Badass Bookworm: She prefers to read books rather than watch TV for fun. *Berserk Button: **Being accused of something she didn't do - and this is actually what triggers her Psychic Powers in the first place. **She can't stand children being hurt, or her books being taken from her. *Beware the Nice Ones: Matilda is one of the nicest children you could wish to meet—as long as you don't make her mad. *Brainy Brunette: Very, very brainy. *Bully Hunter: Of the anti-Sadist Teacher variety. *Child Prodigy: Is she ever. She spoke in full sentences when she was one and a half, taught herself to read adult novels when she was four, and by the time she's in first grade, has already memorized the 12-times table (in the film, she is able to multiply 13 x 379 in her head in about 3 seconds, as well as figure out how much money her father earned in a day selling low-quality cars), can write limerick poetry, and single-handedly devises a plan to get rid of the school's abusive headmistress using nothing more than her powers and a piece of chalk. *Crazy-Prepared: Matilda has had adoption papers on hand since she was big enough to xerox. *Cute Bookworm: Matilda loves reading more than anything else. *Foolish Sibling, Responsible Sibling: The Responsible to Michael's Foolish. *Genius Book Club: Matilda has already made significant inroads into the Western Canon by the time she starts school *Good with Numbers: She's able to multiply large numbers in her head in a few seconds. *Guile Hero: Once she learns Trunchbull's weakness - she's extremely superstitious, she exploits it to her full advantage. *Happily Adopted: By Miss Honey, at the end. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Lavender. *Kid Hero: She's only five in the book and musical, six and a half in the film. *Lady And A Scholar: Matilda is a genuinely sweet-natured kid, and never thinks of herself as superior for her brains. If she's asked anything intellectual, she will respond in a polite fashion. She really only dislikes people who are annoying or rude to her. The book carefully emphasizes this. *Like Parent Unlike Child: Matilda's parents are incredibly horrible and stupid people who prefer watching mindless Soap Operas and Game Shows. Matilda's father in particular is an incredibly dishonest car salesman. Matilda in contrast however is a very sweet and extremely intelligent girl who loves books and learning. She's also fully aware how wrong and dangerous the stunts her father pulls to make a quick buck. How she could be the child to such horrible people is beyond baffling. *Little Miss Badass: Able to use her prodigious intellect (and newly discovered telekinetic powers) against Trunchbull. *Mind over Matter: Matilda's telekinetic powers. *Nice Girl: It takes a lot to make her angry. *Only Sane Woman: An extremely smart little girl born into a family of dimwits. The kids at her school don't exactly seem like geniuses either. *Plucky Girl: So what's a little super-smart girl to do? Obviously, play some 'subduing' pranks on your boastful, corrupt father to take him down a peg, then develop your latent psychokinetic powers to help that nice teacher who recognised your genius. *Surpassed the Teacher: It is clear that Matilda has intellectual capabilities that are certainly beyond that of her teacher, Miss Honey. *Surrounded by Idiots: How Matilda probably felt, especially towards her family. *Token Good Teammate: Again, in her family. *The Unfavourite: Her parents clearly prefer her brother Michael over her. In the movie Harry explicitly refers to Matilda as a "mistake" (when talking about his children with Miss Trunchbull he says: "I got a boy, Mikey, and one mistake, Matilda".) *Wacky Parent, Serious Child: She's the serious child to her wacky, ignorant parents. *Wise Beyond Their Years: She says she likes to read just about anything. It's implied that the two reasons she wasn't in advanced placement (until the end) were because her parents don't believe in the value of education — and, of course, The Trunchbull's dislike of young children.